Burning Rubber
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. Jazz and Bumblebee have been best friends since they were little. But after a long period of seperation. Will these two find it hard to try and stay together in the dangerous town of Kaon? And will Jazz convince Bumblebee to leave Kaon to come with him on a fast-paced adventure to find Jazz's lost cousin Sideways? Movie verse Jazz, Mirage, Sideways and Brawl used.
1. Chapter 1: Jailed

Burning Rubber

_**Wow! I'm back again so soon! Anyways, I've came up with another story that I hope goes pretty well. I've been needing to gather up most of this story in my head to I can write it. And now I've finally got it all together. I must warn you that while this is in the Prime Universe, Jazz's design is from the movies. Hope you all enjoy. By the way, I don't know if the title fits very well, but I tried.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Jailed

_**Cybertron...no war...**_

Kaon nights weren't pleasant. Some nights, the residents would hear the sounds of tires burning out and loud engines. Enforcers would be out patrolling close areas. They would growl at the noises that they were forced to get used to. Normally the racers would be troublemakers that spread havoc around. But there was always one certain mech who could only be seen racing out in the desert. The yellow car zooms around gathering up a bunch of dirt. Performing stunts as he goes up banks and drifts around tight turns. This Urbana 500 was not much of a troublemaker as he preferred to be alone. This didn't seperate him from the other delinquents, but they wondered why he only joined dirt race competitions. He usually won but it depends on the types of mechs he races against. A police car was always adventuring towards the same desert spying on the mech. Now the enforcer knew this mech, but they didn't get along very well. The yellow and black mech always tried to stay as far away as possible. The enforcer has chased him a few times but he always got away. The enforcer just watched as the yellow mech made a few more turns then stopped.

"Ugh!" The mech growled as he noticed the enforcer.

The youngster turned around to face the direction of the road that faced town. He rolled a bit forward and the enforcer moved a bit closer. The young mech knew it was time to run...again! He screeched his tires and took off with the enforcer tailing him. The way back was long which the enforcer was happy about. He sped up nearly bumping the Urbana 500. The young mech sped up wanting to get away. Finally after another bump to the rear, the mech screeched his tires to turn around and the enforcer stopped just in time.

"What do you want?" The racer snarled revving his engine.

"I see you around too much, always coming out here tearing up the roads!" The mech said revving his own engine.

"What's it matter to you Prowl?" The mech growled rolling a bit further.

"You're not that fast Bumblebee! You think you are, but face it, you're slow!" Prowl said rolling up also.

"Why don't we transform and then you say that to my face!" Bumblebee said as they did so.

Bumblebee and Prowl stared into each other's optics. The tension was rising. A flash flew by Prowl's yellow visor.

"You plan on doing something about it?" Prowl said.

"Leave me alone! I'm not doing anything wrong! Why don't you just mind your own business, and let me throw up some dirt every once in a while?" Bumblebee snarled and actually tried to push Prowl back with a hand.

"Silly Bumblebee, always thinking your the best! Why race around when you're no good at it?" Prowl snarled poking Bumblebee in the chest.

"LISTEN YOU-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE I DARE YOU!"

Bumblebee was enraged. He clenched one fist and was trying to force it up. Prowl was waiting for Bumblebee to start a fight...but he had another idea. Bumblebee did in fact shove Prowl harshly and raised a fist. Prowl lunged at Bee, blocked the incoming fist and punched Bee in the chest hard. Bumblebee bent forwards giving Prowl the chance to grab Bee's neck.

"Listen you delienquent runt, if you think your so fast and strong, then I challenge to a race!" Prowl said.

Bumblebee recovered from the blow and growled.

"You? Race me? Heh, you would totaly lose!" Bumblebee said.

"Try me!" Prowl smirked as another flash went across his visor.

He released Bee who stood back a bit. Prowl looked past him to see that the town was still far away. Then he walked back to Bee.

"From here, to the police station!" Prowl challenged.

"Alright then, and I will win!" Bumblebee said.

"If you win, I'll leave you alone for a month, if I win, you're going to jail!" Prowl smirked.

"What? Jail? Are you nuts?" Bumblebee said loudly. "For how long?"

"Till I say so!" Prowl smirked.

Bumblebee growled again but took the challenge. They transformed and lined up.

"3...2...1...GO!" Prowl yelled.

Both mechs squealed their tires and raced down the road gathering up dust. Bumblebee was determined not to go to jail. Something seemed off about Prowl. Why now was he threatening to put Bee in jail. And why a race? They were both tied at the moment and their engines were very loud.

"Give up Bumblebee! I'm putting you in jail where you belong!" Prowl said.

"Not while I still function!" Bee said.

Just then, a silver Pontiac caught up with them but sped past them! Somehow, Bumblebee thought he knew him from somewhere. The silver mech also thought Bee looked familiar. But in the end, the mech sped on.

"A speeder! Actually, 2 speeders!" Prowl said blaring his sirens.

"HEY THAT'S DISTRACTING!" Bee said as the siren caught him off guard making him swerve.

"Too bad! Now you and that mech are going behind bars!" Prowl said activating his nitrous to speed ahead of the mech.

"What the frag?" The mech said as Prowl rammed him popping his back left tire.

The mech spun out of control and flipped over causing him to transform...right in front of the police station. Bumblebee had lost. The silver mech growled.

"WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT?" He yelled.

"You're under arrest!" Prowl said coming towards him.

"For what?" The mech said as Prowl forced some cuffs onto the mech's sharp claws.

"Speeding, duh! And so is that mech!" Prowl said pointing to Bumblebee who transformed.

"YOU CHEATED!" Bee snarled.

"So what!" Prowl said as two enforcers came out of the building to take them in.

Bumblebee gave him a angry stare as he was led in. He couldn't exactly tell who was that mech mainly because of the silver visor he wore over his optics. There actually weren't any other prisoners in the building. Just them. Bumblebee was taken into a cell first, but the other mech was taken away for questioning. Bumblebee sighed, all that was in there was a berth...two berths. He sat on one and stared at the floor. He hoped he would get out soon. About 15 minutes later, the enforcers brought back the mech and shoved him into the cell slamming the door. The mech fell on the floor and got up wiping his shoulders. Bumblebee was actually angry at the mech, because of him, Prowl cheated. But he couldn't tell what the mech was feeling because of the visor. The mech sat on the other bed and tapped his sharp claws together. That's when the arguement started.

"I bet you feel pretty proud of yourself!" Bumblebee said glaring at the mech.

"What are you talking about?" Them mech said back.

"Thanks to you, Prowl cheated on our race and he won! If I would've won that, I wouldn't be in here." Bee said.

"It's not my fault, it's Prowl's for chasing me!" The mech said.

"Oh just admit!"

"I'm not admitting nothing!"

"Why? You're afraid, so you keep that visor hiding your optics?" Bee teased but he didn't know how much he just angered the mech.

"Oh now you're talking about my visor?" The mech snarled, leaped from the berth and ran at Bee.

Bumblebee didn't have time to react as the mech pounced on him and slashed his face. Bumblebee punched the mech in the mouth knocking him back. Bee went in for another punch but the silver mech ducked and sent a hard uppercut to Bumblebee's chin strong enough to make Bee fall on his back but Bee pulled the mech down with him. The two begin wrestling around on the ground for at least 5 minutes before they ceased when Bumblebee hit the back of his head on his own berth. The mech pounced on him again and raised a fist aiming for Bee's left optic. Bumblebee and the mech looked at each other. Bee was confused. Did he see this mech before? The mech was asking himself the same thing. The fist was still up but it didn't move.

"Hold on, hold on, why do I seem to know you?" Bee asked.

"I don't know, but...you look like someone I knew years ago!" The mech said and actually lifted his visor for a better look.

That's when the mech gasped and smirked.

"Oh no! I remember you dude! Now I know!" The mech laughed putting his visor back on.

Bumblebee got up and looked at the silver mech. He squinted his optics.

"I'm sorry but...mabye a few hints would work!" Bee said.

"Bumblebee, you should remember! I was your first friend, your only friend at the time with claws!" The mech said and tapped Bee's chest.

"I accidently gave you that claw mark right there when we were just wrestling around as kids!" Jazz said tapping it.

Bumblebee's optics brightened instantly.

"Jazz! It's actually you!" Bee said.

Jazz lifted his visor and smiled.

"You know it!" Jazz said as they hugged.

_**To be continued...**_

_**So, what do you think? I believe this is a good start! This may be a spoiler but they will get out of jail possibly the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. No bad reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Up To Speed

Chapter 2: Up to speed

The two reunited friends sat on Bee's berth and talked. They missed each other dearly and felt tired and embarrased from their fight. Jazz kept his optics hidden under the visor as he tapped his claws together again.

"So uh...that was uh...some fight!" Jazz said.

"Yeah, we uh...really messed each other up. I'm sorry!" Bumblebee said.

"I'm sorry too! We should've figured out who we were arguing with before all that." Jazz said and noticed energon dripping from his mouth.

"Is your mouth okay, I hope I didn't hit you too hard!" Bee said.

"No I'm good, I'll recover! Man, if we hadn't stopped I would've knocked your optics out." Jazz laughed. "Sorry if I cut you too bad right there that looks deep."

"Ah don't worry, it will heal, so Jazz how's it been?" Bee asked deciding to start catching up.

"Pretty good in fact, I miss this old town. Good thing I ran into you!" Jazz said nudging Bee.

"You know Jazz, I really miss you! I was hoping you would come back one day! And I don't mind being locked up in jail with you!" Bee said.

"I feel the same way! How's life been?" Jazz asked.

"It's been pretty good in fact, lots of dirt to race around, I won many dirt challenges." Bee said.

"Really? Wow i'm impressed, I sometimes win night races inside the city." Jazz said.

"I still can't believe I couldn't recognize you even though you've worn the same visor since we were created." Bee laughed.

"Mabye it was the visor that blinded my sense of recognizing!" Jazz laughed.

The two mechs started up another conversation just as Prowl and a few other enforcers came by.

"So, I see you two finally made up!" Prowl laughed.

"Huh, how do you know what happened?" Bee asked.

"We were watching from the monitors in the main room, we were hoping for a little bit more violence!" Prowl said.

"Ugh, whatever! So how long are we in here till?" Jazz snarled.

"Actually, I've decided to give Bee another chance! You and me, the dirt road, one lap. If you win, you and Jazz can go free, if I win, you're both stuck here for a week!" Prowl challenged.

"Alright, I'll take that challenge!" Bumblebee said as Prowl opened the cell doors. "I love racing at night!"

"You won't win!" Jazz said glaring at Prowl.

"We'll see! Let's go!" Prowl said.

Outside of town, back where Bumblebee previously was, he and Prowl were ready to race. Prowl never lost a race and he wasn't about to now. He revved his engine loudly and Bumblebee just revved his with a low noise. Jazz was to race behind them to make sure no one cheats, especially Prowl.

"You better not cheat!" Bumblebee growled.

"Oh I don't plan to!" Prowl snickered.

"Ugh...anyways...3...2...1...GO!" Jazz yelled.

The three mechs took off. Bumblebee knew these roads like the back of his servo. He easily raced ahead of Prowl kicking up dust in the process. Prowl coughed as the dust smacked his grill. Jazz laughed from behind. They drifted around turns and went up banks. Bumblebee loved to soar high into the sky. He would easily land back on the ground without messing up. Prowl and Jazz however couldn't leap as high and often had a hard time gaining control. They came to a tunnel that Prowl decided to use against Bumblebee. He had planned to use his nitrous to speed up since it was so dark that Bumblebee or Jazz couldn't tell he was using it. But Bumblebee had other plans. As Prowl sped up, Bee blocked his way. Prowl growled and tried to get beside him but Bee wouldn't let him. Bee decided to block the whole entrance by turning to the right very hard and quickly turn his front wheels left to drift through the tunnel with his whole body blocking the road.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl snarled.

"What you forget Prowl, is that I am the current champion of the dirt racers, no one can defeat me, not even you!" Bumblebee said as they exited the tunnel.

Bumblebee and Jazz took a sharp right and Prowl wondered why. He found out when he flew over a ledge and was sent down a bank, landing onto a pile of rocks. Bumblebee and Jazz raced passed the finish line and screeched to a hault.

"TOLD YA PROWL!" Bee cheered and fist-bumped Jazz.

"Prowl must've ate a bunch of rocks going down that hill!" Jazz teased.

Prowl emerged from the bank enraged. He was covered in dust and tiny rocks laid on his head and shoulders. He shook them off and came towards the laughing mechs. When they saw Prowl they laughed harder and Jazz lifted up his visor to get a better view.

"I thought you said you always won!" Bee said.

"Looks like we got a liar!" Jazz said.

Prowl growled and clenched his fists.

"I should've won that race!" Prowl snarled.

"Well, you didn't! And now we are out of jail!" Bee said.

"Have fun getting rocks out of ya processor!" Jazz said.

"Yeah, I bet you're going to have a really fun time getting that visor of yours fixed when I'm done with it!" Prowl snarled and advanced towards Jazz.

Jazz flipped down his visor to cover his optics as he faced Prowl.

"You looking for a fight?" Jazz snarled.

"Maybe I am!" Prowl snarled.

"Talking about my visor gets your ass kicked copper! How about I crack yours?" Jazz sneered.

Now Jazz normally wouldn't fight in a dusty area, but this time he was willing to make an exception. He flexed his claws and got ready. Bumblebee wondered if he should intervene. He didn't want to see Jazz fight. Then he remembered something and he pushed them apart.

"Hey Prowl, you can't mess with us for a month remember? You said that the first time, and you have to stick by it!" Bee said.

Prowl growled again as his visor flashed.

"Fine, but you better watch your back!" Prowl snarled before glaring at Jazz who cracked his knuckles.

"You both better!" Prowl said and he transformed and took off purposely tossing a huge cloud of dirt and dust at them with his back tires.

Jazz flipped him off with both middle talons before turning back to Bee who was relieved Prowl was gone.

"Nice win man!" Jazz said.

"Thanks, but Jazz you know how I feel about you getting into fights!" Bee said.

"I know, but...he insulted me!" Jazz said.

"True, but...I don't think any of us could actually beat him in a fight!" Bee said.

"Oh...so where do you live now?" Jazz asked.

"Oh I'll show ya!"

Bumblebee lived in an average sized house that was far from downtown. It was in a more rural area with lots of dirt. Inside, Jazz awed at the expensive possesions Bee owned.

"Nice pad Bee, this looks like a cool place to kick it!" Jazz said hopping on the couch in the living room.

"So, just meeting me is what brought you here?" Bee asked exiting the kitchen with some energon.

"Well, not entirely! I needed to you know, come back to my roots, the dirt, the streets, the mechs...the slagger Prowl!" Jazz said before sipping the energon.

Bumblebee had known Jazz long enough to know that he wasn't always saying the full truth. He could see the mouth on Jazz twist slightly.

"You okay?" Bee asked.

"Yeah...just...thinking!" Jazz said.

Bumblebee sat beside him seeing that Jazz was tapping the side of the cube. He seemed to be troubled.

"Jazz, there is something wrong! You can tell me!" Bumblebee said.

Jazz gulped. He seemed to twist his mouth again to look like he was crying. Bumblebee hesitately lifted up the visor to see a shocking surprise. Jazz was crying. Jazz turned to Bee with watery optics.

"Oh no Jazz what's wrong?" Bee said putting down the cube.

"It's nothing...nothing! Nothing you need to worry about!" Jazz said wanting the conversation to change.

Bumblebee knew Jazz only cried when either something of his broke or he saw a sad movie. Bumblebee rested a servo on Jazz's closest clawed servo and gripped it.

"Jazz, you can tell me! I'm your best friend!" Bumblebee said.

"It's just...you know my cousin Sideways?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, the one who always was picked on for his poor racing skills!" Bumblebee said.

"Well, I've never seen him in a long time!" Jazz said. "I'm worried about him!"

"I'm sure he doing okay, whatever he's doing is probably just a plan to get away from anything troubling him." Bee said. "What reminded you of him?"

"Well, before I came over here, I decided to check up on him to see if he was okay, but when I got there, I found a note left by him saying that he had ran off somewhere to get away from people that pick on him for being a slow racer and that he wanted to clear his mind. He always got picked on by others racers around Iacon. I guess he had enough. But I don't know where he has gone off!" Jazz said trying to wipe his tears away.

"Jazz, I'm sorry! But what could we do? I'm sure once he finds what he's looking for, he'll contact you!" Bumblebee said. "I bet he was expecting you to see the note!"

Jazz just nodded and sipped the rest of his energon. He flipped his visor over his optics not wanting to be seen like that. He let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I hope you're right!" Jazz said and leaned his head over on Bee's shoulders.

Bumblebee and Jazz sat there for a little while completely silent! Unknown to Bee, Jazz fell asleep, it was very late at night, and Bumblebee decided to go to sleep too.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I think the next chapter will be a flashback! I really want to have a flashback chapter so mabye it will be next! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

Chapter 3: Best Friends

_**Flashback...many years ago...**_

Bumblebee always dreamed of racing real fast, winning races and mabye even brag about it. He would roam around his house pretending to race. Younglings couldn't transform until they were much older and Bee had a long way to go. He was 3 years old and never had a friend yet. A young Prowl would often tease him which led to their rivalry. One day Prowl walked toward Bee who was playing with a broken steering wheel in his backyard.

"Stop fooling around with junk!" Prowl would laugh.

"It's not junk, this is me in the future!" Bee said playfully turning the wheel.

Prowl shook his head in annoyance and snatched the wheel from Bee.

"Hey!" Bee yelled and tried to get it back but Prowl was slightly taller and raised it high in the air!

Bumblebee began to tear up right in front of Prowl who was starting to laugh.

"This will never be you!" Prowl said and tossed the wheel into a garbage can across the street.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Bee yelled trying to size up Prowl who simply chuckled.

"No, go get it yourself, if you're fast enough!" Prowl laughed before shoving Bee to the ground and running off.

Bee began to cry knowing that the wheel probably broke even more. He made a desperate attempt to retrieve it by jumping into the trash can and dug for it. It smelled but he didn't care. Eventually he found it but now he was stuck in the can. It was too high for him to climb out. He cursed Prowl's name. Just then, an energon cube bonked him on the head.

"OW!" Bee yelled.

Then, that's when a silver mech peered into the can. His visor lifted to get a better look.

"He-he, mechs don't belong in the trash can!" The mech laughed.

Bumblebee felt embarrased, but curious, he never saw that mech before. The mech offered a hand.

"Need some help?" He offered.

Bumblebee was nervous at first since the mech was the first one he ever saw with claws. But he grabbed the hand anyway and was lifted out.

"What were you doing in there anyways?" The mech asked flipping back on his visor.

"I was retrieving this wheel, but Prowl put the wheel in here!" Bee said pointing at the can.

The mech realized Bee was younger than him despite them being nearly the same height.

"Oh yeah, I heard of that Prowl! Nothing but trouble! You okay?"

"Yes...who are you?" Bee asked.

"The name's Jazz! Who are you?"

"I'm Bumblebee, want to play?" Bumblebee offered holding out the wheel.

"Sure, but...with that?" Jazz said noticing the wheel was still covered in energon and other scraps.

"Well, no...I got more toys!" Bee said happily.

"Really? Let me see!" Jazz said.

"So...we're friends now?" Bee said with big optics. "I've never had a friend before!"

"Well you got one now!" Jazz said holding out a hand.

Bumblebee shook the hand and ended up hugging the mech.

"Okay buddy, I don't usually do hugs!" Jazz nervously said.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to have a friend!" Bumblebee said wishing he could smile.

Jazz smiled and rested a clawed servo on Bee's shoulder.

"Come on buddy, let's go play!" Jazz said. "And find you a new steering wheel!"

Later...the two found their way to the Kaon Junkyard where they searched for any lost steering wheels, but instead, they found more stuff than they had planned. They found old used up nitrous cans, tires, rims, spoilers and yes, a steering wheel. They found a box big enough to haul back the stuff to Bee's house. By the time they got back, Prowl was nearbye and groaned when he saw they were playing with more junk.

"I see you still like to play with junk!" Prowl said coming over.

"What do you want Prowl?" Bee snarled protecting the box.

"Just snooping around and mabye ruin whatever you guys have planned for that stuff!" Prowl grinned.

Jazz gritted his teeth and growled.

"Mind your own business!" Jazz said.

"Oh, all of this will be my business once I become a cop!" Prowl said.

"We probably won't be around long enough for you to bother us!" Bee said and tried to move the box away.

Prowl saw this and took a step forward forcing Jazz to get in front of him.

"Back off, this is our stuff, get your own!" Jazz snarled. "Bumblebee, get that stuff in the house, I'll take care of him!"

Bumblebee nodded and pushed the box away. Prowl growled in annoyance.

"You think you got a lot of fighting skills, cause it seems you don't have any racing skills just like that loser!" Prowl smirked.

"You wanna know what claws feel like against your face?" Jazz threatened as he raised them up.

Prowl actually hadn't noticed them at all and gasped at this. He was unsure of what to do now! Those claws really did look sharp!

"Well, are we going to fight?" Jazz asked

Prowl studdered and in the end he back up and walked away feeling stunned a bit. Jazz smirked seeing that he put Prowl in his place.

"Hey Bee, you got that stuff in?" Jazz asked coming inside the house.

"Yeah, so what exactly are we going to do with this stuff?" Bee asked dumping on the living room floor.

"Well, I thought mabye we could use some of this stuff in the future and mabye play pretend with them now!" Jazz said picking up a rim and examining it. "That and we should start collecting really cool stuff! Even if we can't use it!"

"Great idea, so what happened out there?" Bee asked concerned.

"Nothing, he got scared, I'm okay!" Jazz said.

"I'm glad you're my friend Jazz. Thank you, I was hoping we would be best friends forever!" Bee said.

Jazz smiled and lifted his visor.

"Bumblebee, we'll always be best friends forever!" Jazz said and the two did their first fist bump.

_**Present...**_

Jazz awoke to find it was morning, he also found out he had been laying against Bumblebee who was still asleep. He blinked a few times to notice that he had been dreaming of the past. He smiled though remembering such funny memories. He got off the couch and went exploring around the house. He first went into Bee's room to look around. He was too curious not to look around. He opened the closet to find a surprise. The very same old stuff that they played with when they were younger was all piled up in there for safekeeping. This made Jazz smile, in fact, he smiled bigger when he noticed several pictures of him and Bee together hanging up on the walls and on the dresser. Under the visor, tears began to slide down from under it.

"Best friends forever!" Jazz said.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I plan for there to be at least two more flashback chapters. I'm glad this flashback came out the way I hoped. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Race Night

Chapter 4: Race Night

Later on that day, Bumblebee and Jazz were heading back out to the dirt roads. Jazz was timing Bumblebee on how fast he could get around the course. So far, Bumblebee was beating his previous record. Bumblebee gunned his engine as he tried to reach his full limit and still was able to drift around turns. When he got back, Jazz was smiling.

"Wow, beat your past record by 10 seconds!" Jazz said.

"Phew, I'm tired! Wanna try?" Bee offered.

"Sorry Bee, I'm just not a dirt person, I like to keep my paint clean!" Jazz said.

"You sound like Knock Out!" Bumblebee said as they transformed and raced away.

"You know what you should try, the city races! They're awesome especially at night! It's tonight and I'm competing." Jazz said as they rode around town.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try!" Bee thought. "Just glad Prowl will be leaving us alone for awhile!"

"Me too!"

Just then a red Aston Martin sped up towards them and drifted to a stop. The mech revved his engine.

"Yo Bumblebee, you hear about tonight's race?" Knock Out said.

"Yeah, I think I will be joining with Jazz here!" Bumblebee said.

"Jazz? Haven't seen you in years!" Knock Out said.

"Yeah, but I'm back for awhile, and this time I will beat you!" Jazz said.

"We'll see about that! Tonight at 10:00, I will once again rein surpreme!" Knock Out said before doing a burnout and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Oh it's so on!" Jazz said as he and Bumblebee raced away not noticing Prowl lurking nearbye.

That night, the two walked towards a group of mechs on one end of the city. Knock Out, Smokescreen and Sideswipe were already there waiting.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up!" Sideswipe said.

"It wouldn't be bad for a change!" Bumblebee shrugged.

"Think you can handle the streets, this ain't dirt!" Smokescreen said.

"I can handle anything!" Bee bragged.

"Jazz, you're back around?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, for awhile at least!" Jazz said.

"Well, let's get to some racing!" Knock Out said.

The racers went to get in their positions. They all revved her engines ready to roll.

"3...2...1...GO!" Knock Out yelled as they took off.

The streets were empty since all the cybertronians knew a race was taken place. The enforcers were walking around annoyed at all the engines. So far, Knock Out was in the lead with Smokescreen right on his tail. The racers were to race from one end of the city, down the highway, through the desert and finally back to the finish line. Jazz was trying his best to keep up with Bumblebee who was far ahead. Sideswipe was known for cheating and raced through several allyways. Knock Out was an expert in drifting around buildings and never crashed. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were having a hard time getting a good grip. Jazz however, easily turned. He ended up catching up with Smokescreen. The highway was coming up and Knock Out was having a great time. He knew no one could past him. The highway was Smokescreen's easy path. He caught up a lot of speed and nearly passed Knock Out who sped up some more. Bumblebee and Jazz needed some turns for an advantage. Sideswipe was tailing behind Jazz.

"You doing alright?" Jazz asked.

"Ugh, never better!" Sideswipe lied.

"Man this city racing is harder than I thought!" Bee said.

"Give up now!" Knock Out said.

"Uh-oh, the dirt is coming up after that off-ramp!" Smokescreen said.

They all drifted down the off-ramp and ended up near the desert road. Now Bumblebee was grinning wildly in his car mode.

"Now it's my turn to shine!" Bumblebee said as he felt the dirt brush against his sides.

"Oh scrap!" Knock Out said hearing a familiar engine getting higher.

Bumblebee sped past Smokescreen and Knock Out as the dirt was slowing them down. They were surprised by Bumblebee's amazing drifting and control skills. Knock Out struggled in the dirt, Smokescreen smashed into dirt hills, Jazz swerved around and Sideswipe was jumping around. Dust covered the mechs as they pressed on. Bumblebee nearly left them in the dust, but Jazz and Knock Out were gaining on him.

"Ugh, all this dust!" Knock Out said.

"I'm slightly used to it!" Jazz said.

Finally after a few more minutes they were back on regular road heading for the finish line. Knock Out was back under control and came up beside Bumblebee.

"Nice moves but they won't save you in the end." Knock Out said.

"Mabye not, but I don't care if I lose. I just love racing!" Bumblebee said.

Somehow, Bumblebee's words pushed himself further ahead and he ended up winning anyway followed by Knock Out, Jazz, Smokescreen and Sideswipe. Knock Out couldn't believe he just lost to Bumblebee of all mechs. They all transformed.

"That was some race!" Bumblebee said.

"How could I lose...to you?" Knock Out asked.

"You can't handle dirt like I can!" Bumblebee said.

"Guess that makes you king of dirt and city racing!" Jazz said. "At least in Kaon!"

"Looks like it...well, I'm tired...so I guess I will see you guys?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure!" Smokescreen said.

"See ya!" Sideswipe said.

"Alright, good night!" Knock Out said.

On the way back to Bee's house, they passed by Jazz's old house that was now used by someone else.

"Hey Bee, I've been wanting to ask you something!" Jazz said as they continued to walk.

"What about?" Bee asked.

"Well, nah it's stupid!" Jazz said feeling a bit down.

"Jazz we've been over this, you can tell me anything!" Bumblebee said as they stopped.

"I was wondering if you would ever want to help me find Sideways!" Jazz said as he lifted his visor.

"Find him, he hasn't said anything yet?" Bee asked.

"No, I tried to comm. link him earlier before the race but no answer! I'm really worried, he always answers his link... and I mean always!" Jazz assured. "Something's up!"

"So, you want me to go with you?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, you know, have another adventure! Just the two of us! I don't know how long it will be but...look if you want to stay here that's fine...I'm just offering!" Jazz said as tears began to drip from his optics again.

Bumblebee looked down. Jazz was his best friend and he was in need of help. Not helping would break his spark. If he did go however, he wouldn't know how long he would be gone and what danger may lie ahead. Then again, he was a racer, and racers loved long roads where you can drive fast. Mabye even meet new racers and find new challenges. And there wouldn't be an enforcer that could stop him.

"Jazz!" Bee said.

Jazz looked up at Bee who was doing his own version of a smirk.

"When do we start?" Bee said.

Jazz smiled and actually hugged Bee despite hugging not being his thing! They both knew what to expect and that the adventure was on!

_**To be continued...**_

_**I don't know if the next chapter will be a flashback one or not. It depends on where I'm going from here! So we'll see! Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Rookie

Chapter 5: The Rookie

Early the next morning, the sun was just coming up and Jazz was already wanting to get going. He jumped up from the couch and bolted to Bee's room. Jazz always loved to scare Bee and often did it when they were kids. Jazz crept towards Bee's berth and hopped on top of him.

"WAKE UP BEE! RISE AND FRAGGING SHINE!" Jazz yelled.

Bumblebee jumped up from his bed and landed on the ground. He looked up at his berth and growled.

"WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT FOR?" Bee snarled getting up.

"Time to go, sun's up! I told you, once I wake up, you wake up!" Jazz said hopping off the berth.

"Dude, it's like 6:00 in the morning!" Bee snarled.

"And Prowl's shift isn't until 6:30! Do you really want him to be around town?" Jazz asked.

"Good point!" Bee said. "Let me just pack up some energon! Did you ever try to contact him again?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, still no answer! I tried it 3 times last night!" Jazz said.

"He must be really needing some time away!"

"You're telling me! I hope he's doing okay!" Jazz thought.

Somewhere, beyond Kaon and Iacon, on a long stretched highway, a silver Audi R8 was driving down the highway seemingly in thought. The mech was in fact Sideways. Sideways was thinking about the times he was picked on for poor racing skills. Even he wanted to be a racer, but he was never good at it. He tried drifting once but that ended up leaving him with dents and scrapes. He tried driving fast but he would lose control easily. Some called him a coward and the worst racer in Iacon. Some didn't even consider him a racer, just a loser. One time, two mechs named Brawl and Onslaught threatened to beat him up next time they saw him racing on their racetracks, despite the fact they did rough him up a bit anyways. From then on, Sideways never raced near them again. Jazz and Mirage would often cheer him up, but usually he stayed depressed. Then he remembered the time he first met Bumblebee which was the day he was threatened.

_**Flashback...many years ago...**_

"Next time we see you around our tracks, there will be a lot more where this came from!" Brawl said kicking the already beaten down Sideways lying on a race track in their backyard.

"I'm sorry! I just want to be like you guys!" Sideways cried as he tried to get up.

"You'll never be like us!" Onslaught said. "We may not be normal racers since we have bigger car modes, but we only let actual RACERS on our tracks, GOT IT?"

Sideways whimpered as the two mechs backed off. The rest of the group they called the Combaticons appeared.

"You guys done yet?" Vortex asked.

"Yeah, for now!" Brawl said.

Just then, Bumblebee came over with Jazz who were curious of what happened. Bumblebee has matured a bit from when he met Jazz and they often visited Iacon before Jazz permanetly moved there. They often got to Iacon by a subway.

"What's going on?" Bee asked.

"Just business!" Onslaught said.

"Sorry Jazz, but we had to put the hurt on your cousin for intruding on the tracks we made." Brawl said.

"I...understand!" Jazz sighed knowing he couldn't defend Sideways right now. And the fact he wanted to stay on the Combaticon's good sides.

The group left and Jazz went to help up Sideways. Sideways wasn't heavily injured, he was just a bit dented.

"I'm sorry they did this Sideways!" Jazz said.

"It's okay! I just wish they would leave me alone!" Sideways said before looking at the future dirt champion! "Who are you?"

"I'm Bumblebee! Nice to meet you!" Bumblebee said.

"Nice to meet you as well, are you a racer?"

"Well, a racer-in-training!"

"Really? I really want to race!"

"I can teach you how to drive on dirt, but I'm not much of a city racer!" Bumblebee said.

"Thanks!" Sideways smiled.

_**Present...**_

Bumblebee had in fact did teach Sideways how to race on dirt and soon became pretty good and many of his friends called him a rookie. But the Combaticons still rejected him. Sideways wanted more, to be someone worthy to be challenged. He wanted big opponents, dangerous turns, difficult objects! But he seemed to be far away from that. He was now on a mission, a mission he hoped anybody wasn't curious about. He couldn't be more wrong!

"There it is Bee, the end of Kaon, you ready?" Jazz said as they were getting close to the highway entrance!

"No dirt?"

"Nope!"

"No Prowl?"

"Nah!"

"No problems?"

"..."

"Jazz?"

"...That I don't know, but whatever happens, we will face it together!" Jazz said.

The two drove onto the highway with bundles of energon cubes in their trunks. The sun was shining and the mech's paint was gleaming. Their engines was humming as they tried to resist the urge to start speeding.

"Thanks for coming along!"Jazz said.

"My pleasure Jazz, anything for my best friend!" Bumblebee said. "So...how far do you think he went, does he have friends in other places?"

"In fact, I believe he does, but far out from Iacon. Hmm, I wonder if he went to find some of his old friends a few cities over!" Jazz wondered.

"It's possible, we just have to keep looking! But...who said we couldn't have some fun along the way?" Bee smirked in his alt. mode.

"He-he...I got something planned for Mirage when we get to Iacon!" Jazz said.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I think there will be one more flashback far later on! I'm trying to focus on Jazz and Bumblebee's journey and Sideways' journey. So expect to see Sideways more often! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving Trails

Chapter 6: Leaving Trails

Iacon, a more peaceful version of Kaon, well at least at night! This is where Jazz's current life is. Many streets to race around, not much dirt and full of well-behaved cybertronians. Most of Jazz's friends lived here. Mirage is one of Jazz's most trustful friends. They got along more than they did with others. However, Mirage didn't trust Bumblebee a lot mainly because of his personality, but Jazz would often have to tell him otherwise. As Bumblebee and Jazz entered the neighborhood, they spotted Mirage storing things in his tool shed. They decided to sneak up on him. Once they reached the front of his house, they waited till Mirage had his back turned. When he did, the duo walked quietly behind him.

"MIRAGE!" Jazz yelled.

Mirage swung around and punched Jazz in the mouth. If in slow-motion, energon could be seen flying out of Jazz's mouth.

"OW! Not the best way to scare someone!" Jazz said rubbing his mouth.

"I told you many times not to do that!" Mirage said. "Oh...it's you Bumblebee!"

"You're never happy when I'm around!" Bumblebee said rolling his optics.

"True, so why are you guys sneaking around in Iacon?" The heavily italian-accent mech asked.

"Just checking around to see if Sideways said anything before he...mysteriously vanished." Jazz said.

"He's gone? Never noticed!" Mirage said.

"That's because you barely talk to him!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Watch your tone!" Mirage snarled.

"Speak for yourself!" Bumblebee snarled back.

Jazz was luckily in between the two mechs to he kept them apart so they wouldn't fight.

"Whoa, whoa calm down you two! Look, we need to find whatever happened to Sideways, so we need to go inside his house." Jazz said hoping the two would calm down. "And I need to show you guys the note I found."

"Fine!" Mirage said in a low tone.

Jazz wiped his forehead in relief. Nothing happened as they walked to Sideways house where it seemed messy. Empty energon cubes layed in the front yard, a front window was broken and several tires and rims layed on the front porch.

"Was this place ransacked?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nah, the note explained why!" Jazz said moving some of the tires out of the way.

Then they spotted the note stuck to the door. Jazz peeled it off and gave it to Bee.

Dear Jazz,

If you are reading this, then I am far away from Iacon. I wanted wanted to tell you that I've never given up on my racing dream, just like your best friend Bumblebee hasn't, at least I hope not! But, no need to worry, I'm okay, I'm getting help from a few friends of mine...speedy help that is! You're probably wondering why I haven't contacted you...what I'm doing is personal, nothing you need to be involved in. But...if you do come...be careful! You're also probably wondering why my house looks like slag. I had a little racing accident, that and I was drinking a lot of energon, got me a little hyper! Sorry about that! But if you need more info...if you're curious, talk to Soundwave! He should help you! Till next time we meet...

You're cousin, Sideways!

Bumblebee was surprised and Mirage was very curious.

"Why would Soundwave know? Did he tell him?" Mirage asked.

"It's possible! Better speak with him!" Jazz said.

Soundwave's house was just a few houses down. Soundwave was a mech of few words, just ask his little deployer Lazerbeak. While Soundwave may not look tough, he will kick your aft until there's nothing left! Once the group reached his house, Soundwave was already outside reading a book on his porch. He looked up at who was approaching him.

"Hello Soundwave, can we ask you something?" Jazz asked.

Soundwave nodded and looked at Bumblebee. Soundwave played a video on his monitor of Bumblebee racing around on dirt!

"He-he, yeah I still do that!" Bumblebee chuckled. Mirage rolled his optics.

"Soundwave, did you ever see Sideways a few days ago?" Jazz asked.

Soundwave played a video of him talking to Sideways 3 days ago.

_**On video...**_

"Hey Soundwave, if anyone asks, I was leaving for awhile! Don't know when I'll be back, but, think you can help me out a bit? I'll owe you!" Sideways begged.

Soundwave nodded his head!

"Thanks Soundwave, you're a true friend!" Sideways said before walking away.

Sideways tried to race back home but only crashed into a pole making Soundwave wince.

"I'm okay!" Sideways yelled before deciding to walk back.

_**End of video...**_

Hmm, not much we could get there Soundwave!" Jazz shrugged.

Soundwave looked down making the others think they upset him.

"No Soundwave don't get upset, I was just saying. You always give out useful info, besides it was Sideways who didn't tell you much!" Jazz said trying to comfort Soundwave.

Soundwave looked back up and nodded. Then he played a video of Sideways leaving Iacon in such a hurry. Like he was running away from something!

"That's strange, mabye we should check his room!" Bumblebee said. "Thanks for the info Soundwave!"

Soundwave nodded and showed what looked like a picture of Bumblebee with a trophy that had 1st place on it meaning Soundwave was hoping Bumblebee wins any race he competes in.

"Thanks Soundwave!" Bumblebee said.

Back at Sideways' house, his room was filled his pictures of him winning races and being called a hero. Several custom rims were also hanging around and one lied on his berth.

"He's really desperate for becoming a racer!" Mirage said.

"Too desperate!" Bumblebee said.

"You think where he's going might be some place that could teach him different styles of racing?" Jazz asked.

"I heard of some places that can teach you, but they don't let just ANYONE in!" Mirage said. "One friend of mine went to a place like that, and he changed when he came back. He seemed to be aggressive and wouldn't even hang out with me anymore! At least for awhile!" Mirage said.

"Well Bumblebee, looks like we got some more clues, now we just need to find him! Mabye we can help him with whatever problem he has!" Jazz said.

"You're right, let's hope he knows what he's doing!" Bumblebee said.

Once they exited the house, Mirage stopped them.

"Well, I would join you guys, but I got other things to do. I'll be seeing ya! Oh and Bee..." Mirage said seeing Bee look at him. "Stay out of trouble!"

Bumblebee couldn't respond back before Mirage transformed into a Ferrari and took off.

"Come on Bee...we got a cousin to find!" Jazz said and Bumblebee nodded.

The two transformed and raced out of the city more determined than ever! One question however remained in their heads. Did Sideways know the mechs he was possibly seeing?

_**To be continued...**_

_**I REALLY need to work on suspense! But hopefully this chapter was good and the next one should be more on Sideways' POV. I'm still thinking so hopefully the next chapter will be thought of soon! So many thoughts! Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Night Shift

Chapter 7: Night Shift

Night was soon arriving and Bumblebee and Jazz were very tired. They have drove on the highway all day nonstop and still couldn't get in contact with Sideways. Now they were searching for a good place to sleep. So far, the nearest town was Vos. Vos was a pretty good place to live. It was home to many Seekers. One of Jazz's good friends lived here and he decided to find him. They took an off-ramp and headed towards the city.

"Hey Bee, you as tired as I am?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, we need to find someplace stat!" Bumblebee said nearly ramming into Jazz.

"Yeah, one more minute out here and you will probably send me into a pole!" Jazz said speeding up.

Just then, a camoflage colored F-35 Lightning II flew by seemingly having some fun. Jazz perked up at this.

"Hey, that's Breakaway!" Jazz said.

"Breakaway? Who's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Breakaway is a nice guy, loves to fly fast, have a few dogfights, the usual for a seeker!" Jazz explained. "Come on, let's catch up to him."

"Oh jeez this will take awhile!" Bumblebee sighed.

In fact it did, Breakaway was flying too fast for the racers to keep up. Breakaway would turn down many streets, make U-turns and perform tricks. Bumblebee and Jazz were about to pass out from all the racing around. Some enforcers were watching them curious of what was going on! Finally, the racers praised Primus when Breakaway finished at his house and transformed.

"That was some good flying!" Breakaway said bragging to himself.

"Good flying? You nearly made us pass out!" Jazz chuckled when they came up to him.

"Jazz buddy!" Breakaway said as they hugged.

"How are ya!" Jazz asked.

"Pretty great! I just like to fly at night...who's this?" Breakaway asked.

"I'm Bumblebee!"

"Ah, I've heard of you, dirt champ right?" Breakaway guessed.

"Yep!"

"Nice, so what brings you two here?" Breakaway asked inviting them in!

"Well, my cousin Sideways ran off somewhere and we are trying to look for him. We have been on the highway all fragging day and we were wondering if you could take us in...just for the night!" Jazz asked.

Breakaway's blue optics snapped wide open and he tapped his claws together nervously.

"Well, I have one bed!" Breakaway said.

"ONE?" Bumblebee said shocked.

"I've never used it! Thought I never would!" Breakaway said. "But this couch is available!"

"I CALL BED!" Jazz yelled.

"WHAT?" Bumblebee said.

"Hey, I slept on your couch twice! It's time I get a bed!" Jazz said proudly.

"Fine!" Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Uh...Breakaway do you think-"

"If you're implying that I share my bed with you, no way!" Breakaway said crossing his arms.

"Scrap!"

Meanwhile, a few towns over, the city of Tarn, Sideways was sneaking around trying to find a certain building. He had gotton directions from a mech and was now walking around checking all the lit up buildings. He had arrived at his destination and was hoping he wasn't too late. He walked around a very dark part of town where there were barely any lights on. He was hoping no gangs were around to harass him.

"Sideways...ways...ways..." Three voices came with one of them extending theirs.

Sideways' optics widened. He whimpered as he crept closer.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sideways called out. "I think I'm lost!"

"Sideways is scared...scared...SCARED!" One of them said.

"Hey, I am not...uh..." Sideways couldn't finish since he was too embarrased.

Just then he stopped when he saw three pairs of optics glowing in front of him.

"Looks brothers, it's the new recruit!" The one on the right said.

"He does looks scared!" Said the one in the middle.

"He-he...come closer Sideways...if you can, can, CAN!" The one on the left chuckled.

Sideways thought he heard those voices from somewhere. But he bravely walked forward.

"Who are you guys?" Sideways said seeing that the mechs didn't move at all.

The one in the middle walked forwards to reveal himself. The mech was named Shrapnel. He came up to Sideways looking curious.

"Hmm, you don't look like a racer!" Shrapnel said as his brothers emerged from the shadows and began to circle him. "What do you think Kickback?" Shrapnel said grinning.

"He looks a little weak, weak, WEAK!" Kickback said looking at him.

Bombshell giggled as he nudged Sideways.

"You think you got what it takes?" Bombshell asked.

"I believe I do!" Sideways said with confidence.

"Are you sure, sure, SURE?" Kickback asked.

"Yes!" Sideways said getting a little annoyed.

"Hey boys, I think we're making him angry!" Shrapnel laughed.

"Insecticons that's enough!" Came another voice!

"Aw we were just having some fun!" Bombshell said.

"Bring him in already!" Came the voice again from a huge abandoned factory!

"Fine!" Kickback groaned. "This way!"

Sideways felt less scared now and followed the insecticons into the building where he got the shock of his life. When they got inside, the Insecticons guided Sideways to a large room where several mechs were inside. That's when he gasped.

"OH NO!" Sideways said.

There in front of him were the Combaticons! They all growled at Sideways.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Onslaught snarled.

"I'D SAY HE ASKING FOR ANOTHER BEATING!" Brawl yelled.

"GET HIM!" Vortex yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Came yet another voice.

A door on the other end of the room opened revealing two more mechs. The mechs were Barricade and Warpath. Sideways saw the mechs and whimpered knowing he may be in a lot of trouble.

"Late I see!" Barricade said coming up to him.

"Late? Oh...I'm sorry!" Sideways said.

"No worries, but do you really want to do this?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, I want to become one of the best racers on Cybertron. I always have!" Sideways said.

The Combaticons rolled their optics receiving glares from Warpath.

"You came alone?" Barricade asked.

"Yes!" Sideways said nervously. "Much to the disappointment of Jazz and Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee?" Warpath asked.

"Yes, he's my friend and #1 dirt racer back in Kaon!" Sideways smiled.

"Aw man you should've brought him!" Warpath said crossing his arms.

"It was a long trip and I was kinda bored being alone...until now!" Sideways said glancing at the Insecticons who seemed to be giggling. "So...uh...why are all these guys here?"

"Well, since you and the Combaticons have a history, I'll start with them. The Combaticons are here to race in the upcoming big wheeled sprint cup. Well, Vortex and Blast Off can't race. And they agreed to help me build a racetrack at my house if I allow them to race around on it whenever they come over from Iacon. And don't worry, they will behave!" Barricade said giving them an angry glance.

The Combaticons nervously looked away but stared angrily at Sideways.

"Now the Insecticons, they're really just a gang that likes to pick on new mechs around here. But they can be friendly at times, depends on how the mech's attitude is with them!" Barricade smirked.

The insecticons continued to laugh making Sideways shiver with fear.

"Now Warpath is my closest friend and helps me out doing police work!" Barricade explained.

Sideways nodded and smiled. Mabye things wouldn't seem so bad. Then he began to wonder...what would Jazz and Bumblebee think?

_**To be continued...**_

_**The designs for the Insecticons are from Fall of Cybertron! I didn't know which names to use for Bombshell and Shrapnel since their names in FOC and Prime are Hardshell and Sharpshot. But I prefer their old names! For those who don't know who Breakaway is, he is an Autobot from the ROTF and DOTM video games. I think he's awesome! Anyways, please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Pitstop

Chapter 8: Pitstop

In one room, Barricade and Warpath were talking to Sideways about his training. So far, it seemed to be going well. However, the Combaticons were listening from outside the room. Well, mostly Brawl and Onslaught were paying attention.

"Ugh, I can't believe that Sideways is actually getting training! He sucks!" Onslaught growled.

"I know, he will fail very soon!" Brawl said.

"Would you guys stop ripping on him? Jeez give him a chance!" Vortex said.

"What! You actually think he will succeed in the end?" Brawl snarled.

"I have to agree with Vortex! He's not that bad!" Blast Off said.

"You two are traitors!" Onslaught snarled.

"Oh be quiet Onslaught, you're just jealous. If Sideways raced in our races, he would probably win since he's smaller and seemingly faster!" Vortex said.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Onslaught growled.

"YEAH, SIDEWAYS WOULD NEVER WIN! I WOULD!" Brawl said receiving a surprise look from Onslaught.

"You mean me right?" Onslaught asked.

"What no! Screw you! I would win!" Brawl said.

Now Brawl and Onslaught began to argue with each other. Of course, Swindle had to open his mouth.

"Neither of you would win, the winner is obviously me!" Swindle said. Vortex began to back away from them to find Blast Off who was watching from nearbye.

"How do we put up those three?" Vortex said.

"I don't know!" Blast Off said pinching the sides of his nose with annoyance.

Not long after did Brawl, Onslaught and Swindle start a brutal fight in front of the others. The insecticons came over to watch.

"Hmm, and people say we're crazy!" Bombshell said.

Vortex and Blast Off glare at the insecticons who return the glare.

"Yeah I said it!" Bombshell sneered.

Meanwhile in the office...

"So Sideways, you think this training session will go well?" Barricade asked.

"I believe it will, I want to prove myself!" Sideways said.

"That's good, but don't think we're going to go easy on ya just because we three have been close friends since sparklings." Warpath warned.

"I know, you two always bragged about your speed and toughness." Sideways laughed. "Hey...what's going on out there?"

The three look back at the door where they see Kickback get slammed against the door.

"You're dead, dead, DEAD!" Kickback snarled and lunges at someone.

"Sweet Primus!" Barricade face-palmed.

The three decided to come out of the room and see an unexpected scene. Brawl and Onslaught were duking it out, Swindle was getting choked out by Kickback. And Bombshell and Shrapnel were beating up Vortex and Blast Off.

"I'm not breaking that up!" Warpath said.

Back over at Breakaway's house, Bumblebee couldn't get any sleep as he struggled to get comfortable on the couch. After a bit more twisting and turning, he fell on the floor face-first. He decided that desperate times calls for desperate measures. He stormed up the stairs and tried to pick out the room Jazz was in. He slowly opened one door to end up seeing Breakaway sleeping on his side. Bumblebee noticed there was enough room on the bed for him to fit in. But he knew Breakaway would probably wake up and kick his ass. Bee knew how angry seekers get when they are awaken. So, he closed the door and went to next one! There was Jazz sleeping happily. But not for long!

"Jazz! JAZZ!" Bumblebee called out sucessfully waking up an angry Jazz.

"Bumblebee, what's the big deal?" Jazz snarled.

"Move over!" Bumblebee demanded.

Jazz then smirked.

"You fell off the couch didn't you?" Jazz asked.

"Yes I did, laugh it up all ya want! Just move over!" Bumblebee said trying to shove Jazz aside.

"Fine, but don't wake me again...or else!" Jazz warned showing his claws in a threatening away.

Bumblebee rolled his optics and chuckled to himself. He wondered how Sideways was dealing with his night. Back in Tarn, Barricade, Warpath and Sideways had gotton control of the Combaticons and Insecticons who were now seperated.

"So Barricade uh...do I have to go all the way home just to sleep or do I get some kinda sleeping arrangement around here?" Sideways asked.

"Well, we don't stay here at night, we go home! But...I'm pretty sure Warpath and the Combaticons wouldn't want you in their houses. The Combaticons are actually going back home till their sprint cup. I don't think you can stay over with me! And I don't know what the Insecticons would think-" Barricade is cut off.

"He can stay with us!" Bombshell said as he and his brothers come up.

"You would let me?" Sideways asked.

"Of course, you're cool with us, we wouldn't want you to keep coming all this way every day!" Shrapnel said.

"Wow, thanks!" Sideways said.

"There you go!" Barricade said happily.

"Come on!" Kickback said guiding Sideways from the building.

The Combaticons meanwhile watched them leave, Vortex, Swindle and Blast Off actually waved bye but Brawl and Onslaught growled. About a few blocks down, the Insecticons invited Sideways inside their house.

"Thanks again for taking me in!" Sideways said.

"No problem, anything for a friend!" Bombshell said.

"I'm your friend?" Sideways asked with his optics beaming.

"Yes, yes you are!" Shrapnel said.

Sideways tried his best to pull back the tears in his optics. Bombshell showed him an extra bed they had next to the kitchen.

"You going to be alright?" Bombshell asked standing at the door as Sideways was tucking himself in.

"Yeah, I really hope I do well in training!" Sideways said.

"I'm sure you will!" Bombshell said and cut off the light. "Goodnight Sideways!"

"Goodnight Bombshell!" Sideways said before drifting into recharge.

The next morning in Vos, Jazz and Bumblebee were saying goodbye to Breakaway.

"Thanks for lending us your house Breakaway!" Jazz said.

"No problem, hope you find Sideways!" Breakaway said.

"Thanks, we hope so too!" Bumblebee said.

Back on the highway, Bumblebee and Jazz were wondering what their next little adventure was. Bumblebee was actually looking for some races, dirt races to be exact. They drove around some dirt streets seeing if anybody was around.

"You know Jazz, this would be a perfect time for us to practice some racing!" Bumblebee said as they stopped at a bank of dirt.

"You mean us just having a simple race?" Jazz asked.

"Sure, why not! But I would like to try out a new method where we do a burnout at the beginning of a race!" Bumblebee said.

"Oh I see! I could try that!" Jazz said revving his engine. "But...on the dirt?"

"Yeah, come on, just this once!" Bumblebee pleaded.

"Dirt racing you say?" A voice came from nearbye.

Bumblebee and Jazz turn around to see a red car with horns on the hood come up to them.

"Can I join?" The car asked.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked as they all transformed.

"The name's Cliffjumper! I heard about you Bumblebee! Dirt champ in Kaon!" Cliffjumper said.

"You bet!" Bumblebee said. "Hey Jazz, looks like we got a new racer to challenge.

"You know it!" Cliffjumper said. "So...me and you?"

"Exactly, do you mind Jazz?" Bee asked.

"Go ahead, I'm not trying to get my paint dusty!" Jazz said.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper had decided to have a dirt drag race. So, they lined up where they were at and had to race all the way to a bridge that was near Tarn. It was going to be a pretty long race and they were ready. Jazz decided to start ahead.

"In case you were wondering, I'm the dirt champ of Tarn!" Cliffjumper said.

"Wait...Tarn? We were on our way there!" Bee said.

"Well then, we're going to race there!" Cliffjumper said. "Ready...set...GO!"

The two took off blowing dirt everywhere, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were evenly matched at the moment. Jazz was having a hard time keeping himself ahead. The dirt banks were high and both racers soared off of them. There were several rocks and crates lying around. Bumblebee was used to driving around objects and he turned around each one. Cliffjumper jumped them as much as he could. Little did they know, Sideways and Barricade were training near the desert in Tarn. Sideways was demonstrating everything Bumblebee had taught him. Barricade was very impressed. Sideways would often make tight turns and was great and making a speedy start!

"Very nice work!" Barricade said. "You're a fast learner!"

"Thanks Barricade, but I need to be better!" Sideways said. "When can we work on street racing?"

"We can start tonight if you want!" Barricade offered.

"Yes please!" Sideways smiled.

If Sideways had turned around from where he was standing, he would've saw three small blurs of silver, red and yellow go by.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Sideways should've turned around! Oh well, will they ever meet again soon? You'll just have to find out probably next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Cheaters

Chapter 9: The Cheaters

The racers finally ended up racing towards the first bridge in Tarn. Jazz had gotton in control of the dirt racing but was hoping it would end soon. However, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were catching up and dust was blowing all over them. The dust began to circle the trio making it hard to see. Jazz was able to see the bridge ahead and screeched to a stop.

"Race ends here guys!" Jazz announced. "...Guys?"

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper couldn't hear Jazz over their own engines and Bumblebee accidently sideswiped Jazz making them both spin out. Cliffjumper accidently ended up T-boning Jazz into spinning out again. Jazz lost control and was spinning towards a cliff. He transformed and scraped the ground with his claws desperate to stop. Jazz ended up falling off the cliff but clung to edge. His claws dug deep into the ground.

"AHH! BUMBLEBEE HELP!" Jazz cried not trying to look down.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper ran over to help. Now the fall down wasn't that much. The least damage Jazz could do was heavily dent himself, but it wouldn't be critical. But Jazz didn't care, he dug deeper into the edge of the cliff while Bumblebee held out a hand.

"Take my hand!" Bumblebee said.

"Are you sure?" Jazz panicked.

"Trust me, I will not let go of you!" Bumblebee said with a serious look.

Cliffjumper watched with worry. He nearly killed Jazz. Jazz then remembered when he first lifted Bumblebee out of the garbage can, they were nearly in the same situation. Jazz reached for Bumblebee's hand and grabbed it tightly. Bumblebee then noticed the edge of the cliff was nearly giving away. A few rocks ripped off and plunged down only to break into pieces. Bumblebee pulled, Jazz was a lot heavier than he looked. Cliffjumper joined in and grabbed Jazz's other hand. In one hard pull, Jazz landed safely on the ground. He stayed on all fours for a few seconds before laying on his back. Then as if on cue, little parts of the cliff gave away and fell down to the next ledge.

"Thank you guys!" Jazz said trying to collect himself.

"No problem, but I'm sorry I nearly got you killed!" Cliffjumper said.

"It was all the dust...no prob!" Jazz said dusting himself off.

"Nice win Bee! You should come to the Tarn Night City Street Race tonight!" Cliffjumper said.

"This place has street races?" Bumblebee's optics beamed with interest.

"Yeah, me and a few others are joining, you two should compete, anyone can!" Cliffjumper said.

"What do you think Jazz? It is city racing, not dirt!" Bumblebee offered.

"Of course I'm in! Anything to get away from this cliff!" Jazz said as they transformed and raced away to the city.

All that day while Cliffjumper was showing them around, Sideways was busy being trained by Barricade. So far they have taught him how to drift, handle speed, and jumping over obstacles. Now Barricade needed to teach him how to use nitrous. Sideways was given 3 cans to start off with. Barricade guided him to an old abandoned street where Sideways used to test out the extra speed. He zoomed down the street with the nitrous making flames shoot out from his exhaust pipes. He got to a turn and turned left hard as the nitrous propelled him fowards. He left long skid marks in the process. After 3 laps around the street, he returned to Barricade very proud of himself.

"Phew, good run!" Sideways said transforming and walking up to Barricade.

"Yeah, you know, I think you're ready!" Barricade smirked.

"Already? It's only been a day!" Sideways said.

"No, I mean I think your ready for the Tarn Night Street Race. It's something going on tonight, in the middle of town. You should compete, I am!" Barricade said.

"Wow, my very first official street race, oh Bumblebee is going to be so jealous!" Sideways smirked. "I'll try it!"

Little did they know, Brawl and Onslaught were listening from nearbye. That night, many citizens in Tarn were all gathered in the middle of town. The streets were big and seemed like it had a nice road. Many available places for fans to stand and watch. The race didn't start for about 10 more minutes which gave the racers time to talk. Sideways was busy talking to Barricade and Warpath when Bumblebee and Jazz walked nearbye. Then it all happened at once, Sideways looked at them...and they look at Sideways.

"Jazz? Bumblebee?" Sideways said.

"Sideways?" Jazz said.

"You guys actually followed me all the way here?" Sideways asked.

"Yeah, we were worried!" Jazz said lifting up his visor showing tears threatening the come down.

Sideways hugged him while the others watched.

"I'm okay Jazz, everything's fine!" Sideways assured.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Jazz said.

"So you're Bumblebee?" Warpath asked as he and Barricade walked over.

"Yeah, dirt champ of Kaon!" Bumblebee said.

"I've been wanting to meet you!" Barricade said.

"Really? You have?" Bumblebee said in surprise.

"Yeah, I want to challenge to a race!" Barricade smirked and flexed his claws.

"You do? When?" Bumblebee asked.

"Tonight, after this race!" Barricade said.

"Okay sure, I've been needing to stretch my wheels, besides, I just beat Cliffjumper in a Tarn drag race." Bee said.

"YOU DID? THAT MAKES YOU CHAMP OF DIRT RACING IN TARN! KA-POW!" Warpath said in shock.

"I believe I can handle a dirt racer like you!" Barricade smirked.

"Alright then, you're on!" Bee said.

A few minutes later it was time for the race to start. The racers got into place and revved their engines. Sideways couldn't believe he was really doing this! As the light turned green they all raced away. Barricade and Cliffjumper were ahead of the others. Bumblebee was catching up, his experience on the streets was all coming back into his processor. The turns looked easy to go through. Jazz loved it and dramatically drifted around them. Sideways was actually feeling good as he raced at full speed. He caught up with Cliffjumper who sped up a bit. Barricade held the lead and looked through his side mirrors to see Sideways trying to catch up. They all entered a curve that had a few bumps in the road. Barricade nearly lost balance as he hit a bump, Cliff and Bee had no problem since they were used to it. Sideways and Jazz used high jumps and quick-thinking turning to avoid them. A tunnel was up ahead and they zoomed in. Their engines echoed throughout the long tunnel as they desperately tried to get in the lead. Bumblebee used the same trick he used on Prowl and drifted down blocking Jazz and two other racers that were in the race. Sideways loved tunnels and for some reason they gave him more speed, he sped past Cliff to come tied with Barricade. Once the tunnel ended, they ended up going onto a dirt road.

"Oh yes!" Bumblebee said as he purposely threw up a bunch of dust.

Sideways was using every move Bee taught him giving him 1st place. Barricade was shocked and was determined to win. But Sideways had other plans, he blocked Barricade's path and took very tight turns quickly. He paced himself and tried not to waste all of his energy. The fans waited nearly impatiently when they could see the racers coming up fast. Sideways couldn't believe he was going to win his first race. Barricade and Bumblebee were catching up, which is when Sideways activated his nitrous and raced past the finish line receiving wild cheers from the crowd. Sideways screeched to a halt and transformed.

"I WON! I ACTUALLY WON!" Sideways said.

All his training had paid off! The other racers came over to talk to him.

"Sideways, that was an amazing win!" Barricade said.

"We're proud of ya!" Jazz said.

"That was impressive!" Bumblebee said.

"Good going kid!" Cliffjumper said.

Sideways was now too embarrased to say anything else as he looked towards the crowd. He happened to notice Warpath, Bombshell, Shrapnel, Kickback, Swindle, Blast Off and Vortex in the stands also cheering him on. Sideways was surprised but he waved. But now he was worried, where was Brawl and Onslaught? Later that night, Jazz and Bumblebee had decided to stick around and find a hotel, Sideways was busy walking around trying to find Barricade's house. Barricade wanted to talk to him about future training. He walked down one street, a saw it was only a little bit of light. He got scared, he hoped the Insecticons wouldn't try and scare him again. That's when he felt like someone was watching him. He walked nervously down the street while tapping his claws together slowly. He heard strange sounds of metal being tossed around or kicked.

"Insecticons is that you? It's not funny!" Sideways said looking around.

But no one answered back! He then felt a tap on his shoudler, he turned around only to meet a metal fist to the face blinding him for a few seconds. He staggered back nearly falling. He rubbed his mouth where energon was leaking from. He saw two mechs in front of him.

"Aw did that hurt?" One of them teased.

The voice belonged to Brawl. Sideways went wide-opticed when Brawl and Onslaught came closer!

"Going somewhere?" Onslaught asked.

"Ugh, can't you guys leave me alone for once?" Sideways said very annoyed.

"Why should we?" Brawl said and landed another punch into Sideways' face again.

Sideways yelped when the fist had crashed into his right optic. Static buzzed through it before clearing up back to normal. Sideways was still standing but not for long. Onslaught grabbed Sideways' head, bent him down, and punched him in the chest bringing the poor mech down.

"What's wrong runt? I thought you were supposed to be a tough winner!" Onslaught teased as he and Brawl got on their knees to torture Sideways.

Sideways spat out some energon and coughed.

"Leave...me...alone!" Sideways pleaded through grunts.

"We will when we decide to!" Brawl said and sunk his claws into Sideways' chest.

Brawl dragged his claws down the chest earning cries from Sideways. Sideways had began to have tears pour from his optics and drip on the road.

"Hey Brawl, pop his tires!" Onslaught said.

"With pleasure!" Brawl said as he took his claws and stabbed all four of Sideways tires and they all flattened.

Onslaught then moved closer to Sideways' face.

"We saw your little win at that race! You think you're so special! That was pathetic!" Onslaught said. "You don't belong on tracks!"

That was all Onslaught said before he raised a fist getting ready to knock him out. Sideways winced as the fist came crashing down on his face and blacking out instantly. But before he lost all of his conscious, he thought he heard Brawl and Onslaught being attacked by what sounded like Barricade and Warpath. He could hear Warpath's habitual sound effect noises. Then everything went black. At a nearbye hotel, Jazz and Bumblebee were sharing a room and weren't expecting the call they recieved. Jazz recieved a comm. link from Barricade.

"Hello...what...WHAT...ARE YOU KIDDING ME...THOSE SLAGGERS, I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Jazz growled and jumped off his bed.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked seeing Jazz in a seething rage.

"BRAWL AND ONSLAUGHT BEAT UP SIDEWAYS...AGAIN!" Jazz growled.

"WHAT?" Bumblebee yelled and jumped off his bed. "LET'S GO!"

The two raced out of the hotel and towards the old building. They decided to take a shortcut that seemed to be dangerous.

"Are you sure this is a good path? It doesn't look safe!" Bumblebee said hitting a few bumps.

"Relax, what can go wrong?" Jazz asked.

Suddenly Jazz ran into a gate that could barely be seen. He skidded out and Bumblebee began to panic.

"Jazz you okay?" Bee asked.

"I can't gain control!" Jazz yelled as he accidently rammed into another gate but was sent downwards.

"JAZZ!" Bumblebee yelled and followed him.

The two ended up falling into a deep dark underground cave! The cave was huge and seemed to have many passageways. Jazz still couldn't get in control as he ended up drifting the entire time. Bumblebee decided to try drifting too. They ended up seperating and they entered two different tunnels.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they both continued sliding around the slippery areas.

There were turns, drops and ramps everywhere. They spun, drifted and slid their way through. There were no supports so nothing could stop them. Finally they came to a path where they both could meet, only to end up smashing into each other. This stopped them right at the entrance to a secret area where they were very shocked about...

_**To be continued...**_

_**What did they find? Where is Sideways? Will Jazz and Bumblebee find their way back? Find out in the next chapter! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Upgrade

Chapter 10: Upgrade

Jazz and Bumblebee were relieved to have stop sliding. They coughed as dust and bits of metal was brushed off of them.

"You alright Jazz?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah I'm good! You?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, where are we?" Bumblebee wondered as they walked through the last entrance.

As they got near the other end of the tunnel, light blinded them for a second before they found themselves at the edge of another cliff. They looked down to see a pool of fresh energon. Then what really surprised them was the dead bodies of cybertronians leaning against the walls.

"Uh...mabye we weren't supposed to survive this!" Jazz said as the head of one of the bodies tumbles off.

"I'm scared!" Bumblebee said. "We need to get back to the surface!"

"Well, I think I see an opening on the other side of this river...wait...what's that?" Jazz asked pointing to the other side where a few different car parts layed around.

"AWESOME! Let's go get a better look!" Jazz said and actually jumped off the cliff.

"Wait Jazz!" Bumblebee called out but Jazz was already down.

Jazz landed in the energon and resurfaced. It was cold!

"Come on in Bee, the energon's fine!" Jazz said swimming around.

Bumblebee jumped and landed in the energon splashing Jazz in the process.

"Hey watch it!" Jazz said.

"He-he sorry! Nice look though!" Bumblebee said before swimming away from an angry Jazz.

"Oh I have a perfect look for you when I get my claws on ya!" Jazz said.

Jazz eventually caught Bee and the two wrestled around in the energon before realizing they need to get going to find Sideways. They exited the river and noticed all the car parts. They were all solid gold. Spoilers, rims, super chargers, underskirts and mirrors layed everywhere.

"Wow, we just hit the motherload!" Jazz said. "We could use some of this stuff!"

"Yeah...hey wait, I once heard of a legendary racer that used to be covered in golden car parts." Bumblebee said thinking.

"Really? Could this stuff be his?"

"Possibly, I forgot his name, but he was the first one to ever race around the entire planet, it made him famous. But when he retired he hid his special car parts so no one could find him!" Bumblebee explained.

"Hmm, so I guess he wasn't a good hider since we found his stash!" Jazz said examining a rim.

"Guess so!" Bee chuckled.

"He's not one of those types that would rather die with his stuff was he?" Jazz asked.

"I doubt it! But he's been dead for millions of years!" Bumblebee explained. "No one knows where he's been buried...for all we know, he could be buried around here."

"Wait, those bodies that we pased by. Who were they?" Jazz asked.

"Probably some of his friends that helped him bury this stuff! Mabye the got greedy and try to take it for themselves, but apparently they failed." Bumblebee chuckled.

"BUMBLEBEE LOOK, IS THAT HIM?" Jazz said stunned at a dead body of a mech leaning against a wall near the parts.

The legendary mech was in fact who that body belonged to. It was gray and broken. Jazz moved in closer to take a look, lifting his visor too.

"Man, he's really old!" Jazz said and tapped the head.

Suddenly, the one tap of one of his talons made the head snap in half and the rest of the body crumbled to dust. Jazz jumped back knocking into Bee.

"Oops!" Jazz said.

"Jazz!" Bee whined.

"So...should we take some of this stuff, I could use some of these nitrous cans." Jazz said. "Mabye even pick up something for Sideways."

"Yeah, and these cans don't look like they have been used!" Bumblebee said picking one up.

"Cool, but the rest of this stuff can stay. Besides, I think it's best to let his crumbled body lay with most of his possesions." Jazz shrugged.

"I agree!" Bee said.

So, Jazz and Bumblebee only took the nitrous cans. 3 for Bee, 3 for Jazz and 3 for Sideways! They were satisfied.

"Alright then, let's find that exit!" Jazz said as they transformed.

The exit was right in front of them and they zoomed in, it was a steep hill they had to climb at first. They worried about what was on the other side. Once they reached the top, they were horrified to see a very long drop that led to a ramp. They gulped inside their car modes.

"Ready!" Jazz asked.

"Ready!" Bumblebee said.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

They screamed all the way as the way down was nearly a 90 degree drop. They zoomed back up the long ramp that leads to another hole which was sure to be the very end. However, the hold was blocked by a wooden fence.

"Oh this is going to hurt!" Jazz said.

"SCRAP!" Bumblebee yelled.

_**BAM! CRASH!**_

They destroy the fence and find themselves soaring across a highway. They transformed and landed on their feet. It was extremely dark and no one else was around. They were lost. Jazz pulled a map on his left arm and it read that they were on the right intersate to Tarn, but it will be 15 minutes before they get there. Unless of course they raced there.

"Uh Bee, care to have another race?" Jazz asked.

"Sure, as long as we get back to Tarn. We need to find Sideways...again!" Bumblebee said.

The two transformed and raced away. They were desperate to get back. Their engines roared as they sped through the night. It was cold and windy but they could handle it.

"Holding up Bee?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah...are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah I guess, oh...thank you coming with me Bee, I couldn't have gone through all of this without ya!" Jazz said.

"What are best friends for?" Bumblebee said. "You know I got to tell you I've never had a grand adventure like this since the day you left!"

Jazz seemed to be quiet at that statement. Jazz always felt guilty for leaving Bee. But it was only because he wanted to explore...but that extended longer than he thought. For 5 years Jazz and Bumblebee were seperated. Yet, they didn't recognize each other when Jazz came back. They fought, they raced, they laughed, they slid, they even screamed like a little femme with each other! Nothing was able to keep them apart now, and nothing could stop them. Unless when a certain enforcer was coming up in their rearviews.

"Oh scrap! Bumblebee please tell me that's not who I think it is!" Jazz said nervously.

"Oh please, Prowl would never follow us out of Kaon!" Bumblebee said taking a look through his mirrors.

"I don't know Bee, it looks like him!" Jazz said.

"He would be out of his jurisdiction!" Bumblebee said.

"True...but we should speed up!" Jazz said.

Once they did, the enforcer sped up too. Then the mech spoke.

"Miss me?"

"OH SCRAP!" Bee yelled recognizing the voice.

"RUN!" Jazz yelled.

It was actually Prowl who had followed them all the way to Tarn. Bumblebee and Jazz gunned their engines and raced away. Prowl was using his nitrous to catch up.

"PROWL WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Bee yelled.

"SEARCHING FOR YOU TWO! I DON'T TRUST YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO!" Prowl snarled. "I HEARD A FEW RACES ARE AROUND HERE, IT WOULD BE A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU GUYS LOSE!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Jazz yelled.

"STAY AWAY!" Bee yelled.

"Hey Bee we should try the new legendary nitrous cans!" Jazz suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Bee said. "CAN'T CATCH US PROWL!"

"WHY?" Prowl snarled.

"THIS IS WHY...NOW JAZZ!" Bee yelled.

_**CHOOF!**_

Bumblebee and Jazz suddenly turn into a blurr of gold and they jet down the highway leaving Prowl in the dust. Prowl is so surprised he loses control and barrel rolls several times before transforming and coming to a stop. He growls as he sees no sign of the two. But this wasn't over! The racers finally reach Tarn and gain control of their speed, they had went so fast they broke their speed meters inside of them. They proceeded to the building where Warpath and his friend Ironhide were standing around.

"Sorry for the long wait, we got lost!" Jazz said. "NOW WHERE ARE THOSE FRAGGERS!"

"Trust me Jazz, we gave them their punishment!" Warpath said said high-fived Ironhide.

"Who are you?" Bee asked.

"I'm Ironhide, Warpath's good friend. And trust me, I'm really good when it comes to busting up mechs!" Ironhide chuckled.

"Where's Sideways?" Jazz asked.

"In here being fixed up by my friend Shockwave." Ironhide said guiding them in.

"Man, we are meeting a bunch of people today!" Bee said.

Once inside, Warpath led them to a medical room where Sideways, Shockwave, the insecticons and combaticons were in. Jazz and Bee growled when they saw a severely beaten Brawl and Onslaught! The two mechs were embarrased and ashamed. Vortex, Swindle and Blast Off were huddled with the others examining Sideways.

"YOU TWO ARE SO LUCKY IT WASN'T ME WHO BEAT YOU!" Jazz warned and had to be held back by Bee and Bombshell.

"Sideways you alright?" Bee asked.

"Yeah I'm okay! Where have you guys been?" Sideways asked as Shockwave worked on his dents.

"Out nearly getting lost!" Bee said.

"He'll be okay?" Jazz asked very concerned. Shockwave looked at him with an emotionless look.

"He should make a full recovery, his optics are working good, his dents seem repairable, the claw marks on his chest will be successfully removed and we'll get him new tires. He'll be fine, it's just logic." Shockwave said.

Jazz felt better knowing Sideways was going to be okay, he took one more death glare at the two bullies before looking back at Bee.

"Oh, we found something really cool!" Bee said.

"Really? What?" Barricade asked.

"Well on our way over here, he stumbled into this abandoned cave, we slid around for quite awhile before falling into a river of energon. That's when we found the grave of the lengendary racer that raced all around the planet millions of years ago. Of course his body was reduced to dust, but his hidden golden car parts were scattered around. We took 9 of his nitrous cans that were never used. And so after finding the exit, we ran into Prowl who chased us. But the help of the cans we lost him and came back here. But now we have to worry about him coming back!" Bee explained.

Everyone and the room had "HOLY SHIT" faces on them. Shockwave and Bombshell did their own version of one.

"YOU TWO ARE LEGENDARY, POW!" Warpath yelled.

"Okay everyone, I usually don't work well with people huddled around my patients." Shockwave said.

Everyone leaves so Shockwave could work in peace. Jazz waves to Sideways as they leave too. Sideways waves back till the door closes.

"So Barricade, how much more training does he have left?" Bee asked.

"Not much, the kid is a fast leaner! You know Jazz you got a pretty special cousin there!" Barricade said.

"Yeah, he's very special, but so is my best friend!" Jazz said nudging Bee.

"Aw come here you little runt!" Bee said playfully headlocking Jazz.

"So who's this Prowl you were talking about?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, let's just say, he's someone you really just want to pound your fists into!" Jazz begun!

_**To be continued...**_

_**More and more surprises! Let's hope I can come up with another mabye for the next chapter! However, I think I got one or two more chapters left of this story. It depends if I want to add more things in. I don't know...not much left of what needs to be told...we'll find out soon won't we? Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Winner Circle

Chapter 11: The Winner Circle

Two days later, Sideways was fully functional and ready to start more training, Bumblebee and Jazz decided to get some training in for themselves. Barricade and Warpath were pretty good teachers. Bumblebee was very glad to get more tips for today. Sideways' skills were improving a lot and so were Bumblebee's and Jazz's. Later on that day, Barricade invited them to a race around the city again. The race consisted of 3 laps and they were nearly done with the last one. Sideways had taken the lead and Bumblebee was right behind him. Jazz, Barricade, Cliffjumper and Ironhide were trying to catch up. Ironhide was considered a master dirt drifter like Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. They drifted smoothly into the turns and gain control on regular road. Sideways and Bumblebee were fighting for first as the finish line came closer. However, just as they were about to decide a winner. An enforcer rolled onto the road and blocked the way.

"OH SCRAP!" Bee yelled.

"WATCH OUT!" Sideways yelled.

Both mechs swerved out of the way just in time and came to a stop. They were angry.

"ALRIGHT MECH WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU-" Bumblebee gasped at who had interrupted.

It was Prowl who seemed eager to meet them. They all transformed.

"PROWL? AGAIN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bumblebee yelled.

"Just dropping by!" Prowl smirked seeing the others gather.

Bumblebee, Sideways and Jazz stood their ground, so did Barricade, Warpath, Ironhide, Shockwave, the Insecticons and Combaticons. Prowl wasn't scared the least.

"Look if you've come here to fight, then you know you're easily outnumbered!" Bumblebee snarled.

"Why don't you just go back to Kaon where me, Bumblebee and Sideways can kick your ass!" Jazz growled.

"Sideways? Did you say Sideways? Him? A loser of a racer?" Prowl began to laugh. Sideways growled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sideways snarled.

Prowl had to admit Sideways had the courage to stand up to him. But he still wasn't afraid.

"What are you going to do?" Prowl said.

"Ready to find out?" Sideways said and shoved Prowl.

Prowl was about to punch him but Jazz shoved him down.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jazz growled.

Prowl just got more aggresive as he shot back up and punched Jazz in the chest forcing Bee to run up and punch him square in the face.

"ENOUGH, LET'S SETTLE THIS WITH A RACE!" Bee yelled.

"A race, are you kidding me?" Prowl said.

"Afraid to lose against us?" Sideways teased.

Prowl had enough, he let out a loud growl and walked right into Sideways' face.

"I ACCEPT, AND WHEN I WIN, YOU THREE WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO RACE, EVER AGAIN!" Prowl announced.

The racers couldn't believe what they just heard. Bumblebee was stunned, if they loss, there would be no more racing dreams for him. He was interrupted by Prowl moving in front of his face.

"I can't wait to see you cry!" Prowl sneered.

"You're the one who's going to be crying when we win, cause when we do, YOU WILL HAVE TO QUIT YOUR JOB FOREVER!" Bee snarled.

Prowl gasped, there was no way he was going to lose his job to Bee. He growled at this.

"DEAL! NOW LET'S RACE!" Prowl sneered.

"So where are we racing exactly?" Jazz asked.

"I was thinking from here, all the way back to Kaon!" Bumblebee suggested.

Jazz and Sideways smirked at this idea. It would be the best race they ever had. Plus it got them back near their own towns.

"Sure, we can do that!" Sideways said.

"I totaly agree!" Jazz said.

"Fine!" Prowl said.

So, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideways, Prowl, Barricade, Warpath, Cliffjumper, Brawl, Onslaught and Swindle all entered the race. Shockwave, Vortex, Blast Off and the Insecticons flew from above. Shockwave started the race.

"Remember there will be no stopping till we reach Kaon! So...READY...SET...GO!" Shockwave yelled.

Everyone took off and the big race begun. Bumblebee, Jazz and Sideways held the lead. The others were watching for Prowl's devious tricks. Prowl was catching up to Sideways who tried to block his path. Prowl was still surprised at the skills of Sideways but they weren't powerful enough to stop Prowl forever. Prowl eventually sped up past him using nitrous. Barricade had tasked Ironhide to stop Prowl from fooling around. As the race had gone by 15 minutes, many of the racers were wondering why there weren't many other mechs on the road, as if they knew what was going on. That changed when a crowd of mechs were coming up fast on the highway. They all swerved around and trying to avoid hitting them. Prowl would occasionally ram into others on purpose. Jazz was having difficulty getting past 2 big rigs in front of him. Prowl passed him by going on the curve and was now in second. Bumblebee stayed strong as the final wave of mechs ended.

"Ooh that was close!" Bombshell said from above.

"Yeah, think of the negativity that could've came out of that?" Shrapnel said.

"It would have been big, big, BIG!" Kickback laughed.

"Ugh, Insecticons!" Shockwave mentaly face-palmed.

Prowl was catching up close to Bumblebee who was trying to avoid him. Prowl nudged the back of Bee making him mad.

"DAMN IT PROWL!" Bee snarled as he swerved away from him.

Prowl was trying to run him of the road so he slammed into him, but Bee recovered back and rammed him starting a ramming fight. That was Ironhide's cue to move in and bash Prowl into an incoming pole. Bee and Ironhide laughed and were joined by Jazz and Sideways. Prowl growled as he raced back onto the highway. At this point, they were about to enter Vos where Breakaway seemed to be waiting.

"Can I join in?" Breakaway asked in a com. link to Jazz.

"Come on in Breakaway!" Jazz said.

Breakaway saw the racers and flew in towards the front. He already could tell this was serious since Prowl was racing. It was in fact serious, Bumblebee, Jazz and Sideways were racing to save their racing dreams. Especially Bee who never wanted to give up on his dream. The race continued on for nearly 30 minutes before finally they came to construction work up ahead and had to take a detour through a desert road. Bumblebeee and Jazz eagerly began to drift around and up and down banks. Sideways, Cliffjumper and Ironhide were having a blast as they soared off banks and even jumped a nearbye river. Barricade and Warpath were trying to get good control. Brawl, Onslaught and Swindle easily manuevered through the dirt. Prowl was relieved when they raced back onto the highway where construction ended. Prowl was now enraged at the fact he wasn't in first yet. He boosted his way back towards Bumblebee who was actually having a chat with Jazz.

"Jazz, if somehow we lose, I just wanted to say, it's been nice racing with you!" Bee said.

"You too buddy!" Jazz said.

"Don't give up, we can win this!" Sideways encouraged them.

"Yeah right!" Prowl said speeding up towards Bumblebee and rammed him.

"OW! STOP THAT!" Bee growled.

"YOU MEAN THIS?" Prowl growled and spun Bee out.

Bumblebee spun towards Jazz and knocked him back. Bee swerved into the side of a building.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Jazz yelled and furiously sped towards Prowl and rammed him.

Unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to get Prowl off the road. That's when the Combaticons had a change of heart!

"THAT DOES IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH, COMBATICONS COMBINE INTO BRUTICUS!" Onlsaught yelled.

Transformation after transformation, the Combaticons had combined into a very tall and strong mech named Bruticus. The racers were shocked. Even Jazz and Sideways haven't seen Bruticus, but they have heard of him. Bruticus sprinted up the highway and slammed a powerful body-shattering fist down on the road in front of Prowl forcing Prowl into the air and crashing into a pile rocks off the highway. Bruticus then went back for Bumblebee and picked him up.

"You okay?" Bruticus asked.

"Yes, thank you Bruticus!" Bee thanked.

"No problem, I'm...er...we're sorry for all the trouble we caused!" Bruticus said walking back towards the highway.

"I forgive you, and I will make sure Sideways and Jazz do too!" Bee said.

"Thank you!" Bruticus said. "Now let's win that race!"

Bruticus got ready to throw Bee straight to the front of the race. Bumblebee braced himself as Bruticus threw Bumblebee like a baseball through the air and Bumblebee slammed back onto the road far in the lead. Everyone cheered as Bruticus seperated into the Combaticons who also cheered.

"BUMBLEBEE YOU'RE OKAY!" Jazz said using his nitrous.

"I sure am! And now we got one more city to pass...Iacon!" Bee said.

Sideways also stayed with them as they entered Iacon. Mirage and Soundwave had seen the racers go by and decided to join in.

"Don't forget us!" Mirage said.

Soundwave silently flew up towards Shockwave.

"Hello Soundwave!" Shockwave said.

"..."

"Still the silent little bro aren't ya?" Shockwave chuckled.

Shockwave could somehow tell Soundwave was smirking in his alt. mode. Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideways and a recovered Prowl were more determined than ever. This was it...the town of Kaon was close, the race was almost done, their fates were going to be decided! Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideways and Prowl hit their nitrous and jetted forwards. Bumblebee began to think of the past when he told Jazz he wanted to be a racer.

_**Flashback...many years ago...**_

Bumblebee and Jazz were walking around their neighborhood seemingly having a good time.

"So Bee, you seem to have a thing for racing!" Jazz said.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a racer!" Bee said happily.

"Really? What kind?" Jazz asked.

"A dirt racer, I love dirt! And I don't mind getting dirty!" Bee laughed.

"Hmm, I think I would be more of a street racer, the lights, the smooth turns, the dark of night!" Jazz said.

"That's great!" Bumblebee said. "I hope my dream comes true!"

"I'm sure it will Bee, and one day, you will have a big golden trophy sitting in your room!" Jazz assured.

_**Present...**_

Bumblebee's thoughts seem to have put an extra speed on him. He shot forwards past his friends and Prowl. Kaon was close, Jazz and Sideways found themselves shooting forwards too. And then...Bumblebee, Jazz and Sideways entered Kaon together ending the big race with a 3-way tie.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Prowl screamed as he entered fourth place.

The racers cheered wildly and so did all the seekers. Bumblebee and his three best friends jumped with joy. They had won, they beat Prowl and now they could race forever! Prowl scowled.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I SHOULD'VE WON!" Prowl snarled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE WON?" Came Onsalught's voice.

Prowl turned around to see 5 very enraged Combaticons! Onslaught walked up to Prowl first.

"SO, YOU LIKE TO BEAT ON OUR FRIENDS DO YA?" Onlsaught growled as his brothers came up too.

"Uh...I...!" Prowl studdered.

"WE DON'T APPRECIATE PUNKS LIKE YOU...COMBATICONS...GET HIM!" Onslaught snarled before he and his brothers pounced on Prowl to beat the living slag out of him.

While the beating was given, Barricade talked to Bumblebee.

"You know Bumblebee, you were brave to make a grand race like this!" Barricade smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I nearly got you guys killed. And if I have to go to jail for speeding on the highway, then I'll accept it!" Bee said sadly.

"Jail? Primus no! I wanted to tell you that me and everyone have agreed that you three are welcome to come by our little training building whenever you want!" Barricade said.

"Thank you Barricade! I'm just glad there are nice cops like you!" Bee laughed.

Barricade nodded before the Insecticons scrambled towards them.

"So Sideways, you know you're welcome to come by our house right?" Bombshell asked.

"I am? Sweet!" Sideways said. "You guys were awesome for taking me in those times!"

"It was our pleasure!" Kickback said.

"Alright you 5 that's enough!" Warpath said to the Combaticons.

"AW!" Brawl whined.

Prowl was severely beaten. He was pulled to his feet by Barricade and had cuffs put on him.

"HUH? WHAT? YOU CAN'T ARREST ME? YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR JURISDICTION!" Prowl said struggling.

"Actually, I don't care where I am. You're not a cop so you don't make the rules, and the thing I learned about Kaon is that the enforcers don't give a slag about what they can and can't do!" Barricade smirked before dropping Prowl off at the police station where the other enforcers would deal with him.

"You know Sideways, you showed great bravery and some of the best racing skills I've ever laid my optics on!" Bee said patting Sideways on his back.

"Aw thanks!" Sideways said.

"See guys, I told you our dreams would come true!" Jazz said.

"Um...Sideways!" Onslaught said as he and his brothers came over.

"We're sorry for everything! We mean it!" Brawl said.

Sideways couldn't help but forgive them.

"I forgive you guys, I'm just glad we can get along now!" Sideways said.

"Yeah, and you are always welcome to race on our tracks!" Swindle added.

"Cool! And I would love to see you guys race a that big sprint cup you guys have!" Sideways said eagerly.

"Sure, you can join!" Onslaught said happily.

Everyone began to cheer again as night was rolling around the corner. Early the next morning, Bee woke up remembering everything that had happened. He was sad to find out that Barricade and his friends had gone back to Tarn. Even Mirage, Soundwave, Sideways and Breakaway went back to their towns. Bee was hoping they would've stuck around more. Even his best friend Jazz left...or so he thought. The doorbell rung and Bee actually sprinted to his front door and opened it. There at the door was Jazz smiling pretty big.

"Jazz? You're back!" Bee said surprised.

"Yeah, uh...the police station wanted me to give you this!" Jazz said moving out of the way to reveal a big gold trophy that was in the shape of a tire. It had on the front: "Bumblebee, son of the Legendary Racer himself"! Bumblebee was shocked. His very first trophy.

"Jazz, it's amazing!" Bumblebee said picking it up.

"They wanted me to give it to you as a gift for getting rid of Prowl and winning the big race!" Jazz exaplained.

Bumblebee smiled as he put down the trophy and hugged Jazz. Jazz hugged back tightly.

"Jazz, thank you for everything you did for me! This has been a grand adventure!" Bee said.

"It was my pleasure!" Jazz said.

"So what now?" Bumblebee asked placing the trophy on his dresser in his room.

"Well, Sideways and I were thinking of hanging out at Tarn. Breakaway, Mirage and Soundwave were going to join too!" Jazz said smirking.

"So...another adventure?" Bumblebee chuckled.

Jazz just snickered and transformed.

"Let's start burning rubber Best friend!" Jazz said revving his engine.

Bumblebee transformed and revved his too!

"Let's!"

The two best friends raced out of Kaon and down the highway in a cloud of dust...towards another adventure...together...

_**Burning Rubber**_

* * *

_**Thank you everyone for reading this story and I hoped you all enjoyed. This was really my favorite one so far to write. And it was totaly worth it! So thanks again for becoming interested in this story and I hope to write more soon! Kingstriker Out!**_


End file.
